Crush
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Songfic od skupiny Garbage.


**Crush**

I would die for you  
>I would die for you<br>I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
>To know that you're mine <p>

„Harry, prosím. Prosím, vyslechni mě!" Blonďatý mladý muž prosí tmavovlasého. Slzy v očích. „Já, udělám cokoli. Klidně…klidně si kleknu." Už kleká, když ho tmavovlasý zadrží.

„Přestaň!" Rozkřikne se ohlížeje se, jestli je někdo nevidí. „Nech mě na pokoji! Rozumíš, prostě mě jen nech být!" křičí na Draca a odchází. Než zahne za roh, ohlídne se. Vidí zlomeného muže. Už už chce vzít svá slova zpět. Jenže nevezme.

I will cry for you  
>I will cry for you<br>I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
>And drown your fear <p>

Brečíš, pláč očišťuje. Tak se to říká ne? Bolí to. Moc. Bolest z odmítnutí. Vyrval ti srdce a pak ho rozkouskoval a zahodil. „Proč? Harry proč?" Bylo to tak krásné. Přemítáš, co se za tu krátkou dobu změnilo. Nevíš. Nemáš ani ponětí, co mohlo tvého Harryho tak ovlivnit, že tě teď nechce ani vidět. Slzy ti stékají po tvářích. Nakonec se ubrečíš k spánku.

I will pray for you  
>I will pray for you<br>I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
>Someone like you<p>

„Prosím, Rone." Vzlykáš na prahu té příšerně zrzavé a rozvětvené rodiny. Nezajímá tě jejich výsměch. Nezajímají tě jejich obviňující obličeje. Nezajímá tě nic. Nic kromě zelených očí.

„Malfoyi, řekl jsem ti odpal. Nechce tě vidět! Jasné, už nikdy. Nejsi tu vítán!" Dveře se zabouchnou a ty klesneš na kolena. Celý se třeseš. Jako narkoman, co potřebuje svoji denní dávku. Jenže lásku za peníze nekoupíš. Kdysi by sis za tyhle slova vrazil facku. Teď poznáváš jejich trpkou pravdu. Po dlouhé době se pohneš a odcházíš. Nevšimneš si zatřepetání záclony v předsíni.

See your face every place that I walk in  
>Hear your voice every time that I'm talking<br>You will believe in me  
>And I will never be ignored<p>

Čas plyne. Říká se, že bolest s časem odezní. Ne, to není pravda. Neodezní. Stále je tam. Možná lehce otupí, ale je pořád přítomná. Ať už ho vidíš v práci, nebo v kavárně, kam jste tak rádi chodili. Vždy tě u srdce bodne, jakoby ti tam někdo zaryl háček a trhnul. Vyškubne tak velkou část srdečního svalu. Je ti to jedno. Co ostatně se srdcem, když ho nemáš komu dát?

I will burn for you  
>Feel pain for you<br>I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
>And tear it apart <p>

Plazil by ses kvůli němu po kolenou, šel bys na konec světa, kdyby existoval. Přinesl bys mu, co by jen chtěl. Živou vodu. Srdce fénixe. Krále jendorožců. Jako v pohádkách, které ti občas četla matka jako malému. Cokoli, aby byl tvůj. Namísto toho pouze přežíváš. Kdyby nebylo té laskavé staré dámy, co u tebe pracuje jako sekretářka, dávno bys tu nebyl. Umřel bys hladem. Žízní. Proč žít?

I will lie for you  
>Beg and steal for you<br>I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
>You're just like me <p>

Pak ho potkáš s tou zrzkou. Ty kradmé doteky důvěrně znáš. Kdysi ti jich věnoval nepočítaně. Teď může ona cítit jeho hebkou tvář. Ona se probírá jeho nezvladatelnými vlasy. Ona cítí jeho jazyk ve svých ústech. Ona vzdychá jeho jméno při tom prastarém tanci vášně a chtíče. Ona je po jeho boku. Ne ty. Háček se zaryje ještě hlouběji. 

Violate all the love that I'm missing  
>Throw away all the pain that I'm living<br>You will believe in me  
>And I can never be ignored <p>

Lektvary ti vždycky šly. Nejenom kvůli Snapeovu nadržování. Měl jsi talent. Ne, pořád máš. Pořád. Najít správný lektvar je hračka. V knihovně na Malfoy Manor je spousta těch správných receptů. Jen si vybrat. Uvařit potom ten vybraný je hračka. Skleněná fiola studí v rukou. Díváš se na fotku vás dvou. Krásné časy. Napadne tě. Usměješ se. Ano, krásné. Pohladíš jeho tvář. Alespoň na fotce smíš. Položíš fotku vedle sebe na stolek. Pohodlně se opřeš. Vytáhneš korkový uzávěr ze skla. Přiložíš ke rtům. Umíráš a poslední co vidíš, je fotka vás dvou. Možná jednou Harry… Poslední, co ti probleskne hlavou. Potom už jen tma a chlad. Usmíváš se a tvé už nevidomé oči sledují fotku.

I would die for you  
>I would kill for you<br>I will steal for you  
>I'd do time for you<br>I will wait for you  
>I'd make room for you<br>I'd sail ships for you  
>To be close to you<br>To be part of you  
>Cause I believe in you<br>I believe in you  
>I would die for you<p>

Zelené oči pozorují malé seskupení okolo bílé hrobky. „Dnes tě ukládají ke spánku. Promiň Draco. Nemohl jsem jinak. Jsem zbabělec. Promiň." Slzy stékají po tváři. Otře si je hřbetem ruky. Se slovy „Počkej na mě.", která téměř neslyšitelně zašeptá, se otočí a odchází pryč. Možná někdy. Někdy budeme spolu.

I would die for you 


End file.
